Savior
by Sunshine-Cutie
Summary: Kagome gets into a relationship and a cerain someone doesn't like it very much. Going into and adventerouse work to try and win her heart before it's too late sucky summary i know but i don't wanna say to much


Hey everyone I don't know if I should do a one-shot with this because I could keep it going, but whatever you guys say I'm going to keep it going!!!!! HAHAHAHA xD warning!!!! Might be lemons and bad language!!!! So I am not responsible if little kiddies do not read this!!!!! All Inu-Yasha characters DO NOT BELONG TO ME! T_T sadly also on an other note, some of you might be confused for a little while; if you are please let it time for this fic to unfold please! I was inspired by a local band in Montreal they are called Downline and the song is Savior, this IS NOT A SONG FIC! It's going to be one of the only songs in the story. NOW ON WITH THE STORY!!! YAY!

The lights were shining on the stage practically blinding its occupants. A man walked to the microphone that was center stage

"This is for a woman that I hold very dear; I am sorry that I didn't say anything earlier. I love you." He spoke to the crowed; in hopes that the person was in the audience to hear him.

The music started as his band mates gathered on stage and started to play their instruments. That is when he saw her in the back of the small hall; looking at him. That is when he started to sing.

_I know when the night comes, and I'm not around you, there's a fear holding on tight to you_

_And all of these nightmares, are staying around you, as you prove that you can push him away_

She was looking at the man on stage with tears starting to well up in her eyes. She now knew that he was telling the truth, and that it wasn't only jealousy of not having what he wanted and can't have.

_Away from the silence, away from your deep thoughts, when you lie to let it go with me_

_I know you can't hide it, so what if we run away from yesterday_

_So throw it all away, and let me save the day_

_So take me as your savior, I'll never be a winter_

_When you choose to cry, I'll always keep you high_

_So do you wanna make it? Still you wanna fake it?!_

_Say it to me now_

Tears were now running down her face as she was slowly making her way to the stage.

_For all of the times, I've been on your side, as you crash down, you fall down bellow_

_You're on your own, if you just start believin' , they're eyes that are leading you away from me_

_I know you can't hide it, so what if we run away from yesterday_

_So throw it all away, and let me save the day_

_So take me as your savior, I'll never be a winter_

_When you choose to cry, I'll always keep you high_

_So do you wanna make it? Still you wanna fake it?!_

_Say it to me now_

He was really there to save her; she was positive about it now. After what her now ex husband had put her threw all these years. How had she been so blind to the man in front of her? She smiled as the tears kept coming down her face; not to him, but more to herself. She was finally free and it was this man that was her savior; her angel of some sort. She was now enjoying life like she should because of him; she owed everything to him.

_Give me a clue just to enlighten my way then I won't feel betrayed I won't feel unsatisfied _

_And there the rose that I gave you yesterday, will not fleet away (will not fleet away)_

'_Cause the truth is what you say ('Cause the truth is what you say)_

_Throw it all away, and let me save the day_

_So do you wanna make it? Still you wanna FAKE IT?!_

_Throw it all away, and let me save the day_

_So take me as your savior, I'll never be a winter_

_When you choose to cry, I'll always keep you high_

_So do you wanna make it? Still you wanna fake it?!_

_Say it to me now_

_Say it to me!_

Once the song ended he was not expecting her to have reached the stage and less to see her get on stage. For once in his life he was speechless…. Wait, that's not true; when it came to her he was most of the time at a loss for words. He was about to speak when she kissed him. For once in their life both were in utter bliss and happiness.

http:// www. myspace. com/ downline (take the spaces out to get to the link) here is the band that originally sings this song, sadly the song that I have chosen isn't on their page but just message me and I will be pleased to send it too you ^.^ they are really great and I am proud to say they are from Montreal! ^.^ haha. The lyrics, I couldn't find them on their myspace so I decided to just listen to the song and write 'em down xD I'm that hard core lol please R&R ^.^

P.S I know its short, think of this more like an epilogue?


End file.
